The Adventures of an ASexual Sociopath
by JustPlugMeIn
Summary: Just a few slash stories featuring Molly, Sherlock and John. No story line just smut!
1. Chapter 1

When Sherlock arrived home he found John sprawled on the sofa with one hand up his shirt and the other down his jeans; his head was against the arm of the sofa and his mouth was slack. Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his flatmate who was still completely oblivious to the intrusion and went to clear his throat but another, better idea became apparent in his brilliant mind.

He padded across the room, flopped down in the armchair beside the fire and analysed John's position before mimicking him; moments later, with one hand up his shirt and the other down his trousers, he let out a very audible but very fake moan. He lifted his head and peeped at John who was now as still as a statue. Sherlock grinned and moaned again "oh John!"

"_Fuck_!" John jumped and fell off the sofa before zipping up his jeans in a hurry and crying out.

"John; oh sorry, I didn't know you were here..." Sherlock smirked and stopped pretending to touch himself "are you ok?"

John nodded and panted "just fine Sherl- ouch!" He'd tried to stand and the cause of his pain had become apparent to Sherlock as he spotted that John had caught himself in the zip of his jeans.

"John; you're caught. Would you like some help?"

The flatmate blushed and closed his eyes as he nodded "don't touch it!" He hissed as Sherlock dropped down on his knees and reached out.

"John; you say that again and I'll make the pain worse...now" he cocked his head and tried to figure out the best way to free John without causing him more pain than necessary. He poked the skin, trying to see if he could push it free but..."ok John, this won't be a walk in the park; deep breath when I say." John nodded and closed his eyes as Sherlock continued to poke his balls. "Ok" Sherlock grabbed the zip "now" and pulled.

John let out a cry of pain before falling back onto the sofa cupping and massaging himself "thanks" he panted without opening his eyes "I er...maybe we should just...not mention this?"

"If that's what you want."

If possible, more colour flooded John's cheeks as he nodded and whimpered quietly in embarrassment. It took him ten minutes to open his eyes and ten more to be able to look Sherlock in the eye but finally he said "did you see..."

"Oh yes" Sherlock replied, apparently greatly entertained "I just came home to collect you; there's a cab waiting downstairs. Mycroft wants to see us." He grimaced at his siblings name and stood "come along; I've already received ten missed calls from him and two texts; it must be urgent."

The street outside was dark and Sherlock had to pay the cab driver an extra ten pounds just for waiting around. They rode mostly in silence for the best part of five minutes until Sherlock quietly unzipped his trousers and pushed a hand into his boxers. John watched him in surprised before hissing "what the _hell_, Sherlock?"

"I'm masturbating...it's what men do when they're in need of sexual stimulation...is it not?"

"Well yes but not in public! Put it away!"

"It's not out but I can get it out if you want." He pulled his hand out of from between his legs and released his semi hard cock. John moaned and closed his eyes. "Actually..." Sherlock put himself away, zipped up his trousers and said "stop!"

"We are not at your destination yet, sir" the cabby replied.

"I don't care" Sherlock snapped and he thrust some notes into Johns hands. "I can't come with you; you go and see what my dear brother wants. I'll see you later." Before John could protest, Sherlock had bailed from the cab and was hailing another one.

Once in his own cab Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_I need you now – SH_

Not moments later his reply came.

_Are you sure that you have the right person? This is Molly – M_

_I'm not daft Molly Hooper, I need you now; meet me at 221B Baker Street ASAFP! – SH_

_On my way – M_

By the time Sherlock had arrived outside the flat, Molly was walking up to him looking slightly nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a problem I need you to see to." he replied as he unlocked the door and held it open for her.

"Should I be worried?" Sherlock took hold of her arm and felt that her pulse was already racing.

"No" he replied simply as he dropped her arm and continued up the stairs and into the kitchen "tea, coffee?"

"Uhm..."

"Scrap that; no milk." Molly Hooper was staring at Sherlock from the living room; he wanted her, his need was almost crippling him "Molly Hooper."

"Y-yes?"

"I would like to have sex with you."

She blinked at him and opened her mouth "sorry?"

"I would like to have sex with you" he repeated "right now, right here."

"But you-" she took a step toward him "you don't do that...you're A-"

"I'm not Asexual, I'm not heterosexual and I'm not gay. I go with what pleases me at the time and right now that is you. Come here...please" he added.

Molly obliged and walked to face Sherlock with her back against the abnormally clean kitchen table. "Sherlock I-"

He hushed her with a kiss; a short, sweet, _hot_ kiss which left them both panting. Sherlock pressed himself into her and felt Molly gasp as she felt his erection on her stomach. "Touch me" he whispered, voice filled with want and need.

Sherlock moaned as she cupped him and squeezed "trousers off" she panted. Sherlock rushed to obey and pulled his boxers down with them. Molly stared at his impressive erection and then lifted her top over her shoulders and flung it away. Both of them were breathing heavily now and Sherlock just couldn't tear his eyes away from her bare chest; Molly Hooper hadn't been wearing a bra.

"Can I..."

"Oh god, please" she begged as he pressed both of his hands against her breasts and massaged them before pulling her to his mouth again. As they kissed Sherlock worked Molly's skirt and pulled it down with her knickers leaving her standing completely naked in front of him. He removed his shirt quickly and then grabbed her and lifted her onto the table.

Molly moaned as the tip of his penis came into contact with her but he didn't urge it in, instead, one of his hands found its way down, down, down...

"You're so wet" he gasped into her ear as he pushed a finger in and then another, making her writhe against him...moaning audibly. "I want you Molly Hooper"

In response, Molly spread her legs and grabbed his hips as he slid himself in easily before claiming her mouth again and keeping a steady rhythm. "Harder" she moaned against his lips as she felt herself being lowered onto the table "faster!"

Grunting, Sherlock went faster, listening to the sound of his balls slapping against her bum and the noise made Sherlock hum.

Molly hadn't heard anything like it before; it was a heavenly noise...especially coming from Sherlock; the man...the virgin. She cried out and clung onto him as her orgasm took over her body and Sherlock followed moaning so loudly that none of them heard John enter the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh holy hell" John stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen just in time to see Sherlock's face as he erupted inside Molly and John being the proclaimed heterosexual he was (though every time he touches himself, he imagines Sherlock), was embarrassed to find that Sherlock's expression and his moan had caused his body to react in a way he'd prefer no to.

"Problem John?" Sherlock asked as he pulled out and padded across to John still breathing heavily.

John shook his head but was having a little trouble keeping his gaze at eye level; Sherlock was dripping all over the floor. "You're...uhm...mopping the floor tonight _and _incinerating that table."

Sherlock grinned and pulled John into a tight embrace "I think" he whispered "that you may not mind the mess so much later..." John gulped and looked over at Molly who had pulled her clothes back on and was edging toward the door "don't leave on _his_ account" Sherlock said, whirling to face her.

"Oh...no; it's fine" she assured him "I have to do some shopping anyway and...well...uhm; this was...fun?"

"Is that a statement, a fact or a question?"

"All three?"

"In that case" Sherlock beamed at her "it was my pleasure" and he all but pushed her out of the room.

"You do know that you're going to be paying for my dry cleaning expenses?" John told Sherlock as soon as Molly had left, gesturing at the white mess on his shirt "and anyway...what the hell _was_ that?"

"Sex John, sex! I'm sure that you of all people know what sex is."

"Please don't tell me that you _know _when I've had sex..."

"And when you've been pleasuring yourself, yes" Sherlock grinned.

"So how then? Are my cheeks flushed? My hands warm or-"

"No; I hear you through the walls..."

John blushed "and the sex?"

"You can't look at me until you've showered which makes me think that whilst that woman was pleasing you...you were wishing that it was me. Now" Sherlock looked down at his soft member and brushed a finger down it and grimacing "I need a shower." And just like that he walked into his room and shut the door leaving John standing where he'd left him, semi hard, embarrassed and confused.

Sherlock had sent John to see Mycroft at the Diogenes club on a fool's errand; as it turned out Mycroft wasn't there at all so Sherlock had meant for him to walk in and...John growled and shook his head before deciding to change his clothes. Before he reached his room, however, Mrs Hudson appeared "oh, John" she smiled "I was wondering if you needed-oh" she'd seen the stain on his trousers. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, dear; I'd hate to be the one to interrupt you two especially when Sherlock is as sexually stunted as he is." She pouted, shook her head and left.

"_God_!" John sighed as he ripped off his trousers and went to dab at the stain.

It refused to shift and as he scrubbed at it, it seemed to spread and soon the white stain looked like John himself had had quite an embarrassing accident.

"Annoyed, yes...sexy...standing in his underpants yelling at my stain...sexy..." John whipped around to see Sherlock, dripping wet from his shower and completely naked. "You are very sexy, John." _Shit_. John tugged at his shirt to hide his growing arousal and wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "Don't hide it, John; I'm not hiding mine..."

Of course he wasn't; Sherlock didn't care about revealing himself...he'd probably walk around buck naked all the time if he could get away with it without being issued with indecent exposure. "I uhm...yeah."

"I'm quite aroused" Sherlock unnecessarily stated.

John gawked at him "you...you are a _machine_" he said feeling absolutely flabbergasted "you don't have sex until now and then you can't get enough of it!"

"Who said that I haven't had sex until now?"

"Your erection!" John bellowed.

"Well I do feel like a teenager" Sherlock giggled..._giggled_! "John..."

"What?" He snapped

"I think I need a Doctor..."

John had been trying so hard not to melt as Sherlock's voice alone but now...now "oh holy fuck, Sherlock."

"Now, now Watson; no need to..." but John had lurched forward and smashed his mouth against Sherlock's, kissing him like he'd those teenagers do on the street corners. He just couldn't get enough of Sherlock's tongue and moaned as his soon to be lover thrust against him. "You seem to be over dressed for this particular occasion" Sherlock muttered as he ran his hands down John's chest and ripped open the shirt; ignoring the buttons as they flew across the room.

In normal circumstances, this would have thoroughly pissed John off but not so much right now. He shimmied out of his pants and kicked them to one side leaving them both utterly naked. His hands ran down Sherlock's back, dragging his fingernails over the skin and then gripped the young, fine arse tightly, massaging the muscle beneath it.

Sherlock was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. His skin was almost pure white and he was toned as though he worked out at the gym everyday...perhaps he did; John felt a little uncomfortable as he thought about his own body. He wasn't fat but he wasn't as slim and toned as Sherlock but Sherlock seemed to enjoying himself as his hands felt every inch of John's body.

After what seemed like hours, Sherlock broke the kiss and stared down at John. Both pairs of lips were swollen and red and both men were panting. They looked down in sync but it was Sherlock who reached down and clasped both of their members in his large, sexy hand and began to pump them both at the same time. John moaned and buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, kissing, sucking and nipping the skin under his lips. Sherlock made a noise which made John look up; eyes foggy with arousal and desire. Their lips met again as Sherlock removed his hand and began to buck against Johns hips.

"Sher-" John gasped "Sherlock!"

"Yes John?" The sound of his name cause John to moan louder and twist his fingers into his detectives gorgeous dark curls.

"I need...I need you; right now."

"Like this?" Sherlock dropped to his knees and took the head of John's cock into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Holy mother of- sweet Jesus of suburbia!" He tried hard not to buck into Sherlock but failed and almost choked him. Sherlock breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat so that he could take John deeper. "Sherlock; you don't have to do that I don't- oooh god!" Sherlock chuckled around John's cock which made John thrust deeper and pull his hair tighter "Sherlock, stop it...now, Sherlock I'm gonna- OH Christ in a bucket!"

Sherlock sucked hard through John's orgasm and swallowed every bit of white, hot spunk before releasing his Lover and standing up. John has collapsed onto the sofa panting and Sherlock watched John's cock soften before taking his own in hand and pumping hard.

"No" John muttered and sat up, clasped Sherlock by the hips and started to return to favour. He knew that he wasn't as good as Sherlock though he didn't know _how_ Sherlock had gotten so good...maybe he'd practiced on a cucumber or something but he tried to make his mouth and tongue recreate everything Sherlock had done to him.

Sherlock moaned audibly which urged John on and Sherlock couldn't quite control himself as he started to buck uncontrollably into Johns mouth which, being thicker and longer that the man in front, made John gag and splutter as Sherlock came hard and collapsed on top of John in a sweaty, exhausted heap.

"Are you done now?" John panted "did that satisfy your teenage urges?"

"It did" Sherlock replied "for now..."


End file.
